mew_razuberris_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
John Wayne Gacy
John Wayne Gacy Jr. (March 17, 1942 – May 10, 1994) was an American serial killer and rapist. He sexually assaulted, tortured and murdered at least 33 teenage boys and young men between 1972 and 1978 in Cook County, Illinois (a part of metropolitan Chicago). He later becomes Mew Gacy, a clown-themed mew mew. Early Life ohn Wayne Gacy Jr. was born in Chicago, Illinois, on March 17, 1942, the only son and second of three children born to John Stanley Gacy (1900–1969), an auto repair machinist and World War I veteran,1 and his wife Marion Elaine Robinson (1908–1989), a homemaker.234 Gacy was of Polish and Danish ancestry. His paternal grandparents (who spelled the family name as "Gatza" or "Gaca") had immigrated to the United States from Poland (then part of Germany).56 As a child, Gacy was overweight and not athletic. He was close to his two sisters and mother, but endured a difficult relationship with his father, an alcoholic who was physically abusive to his wife and children.7 Throughout his childhood, Gacy strove to make his stern father proud of him, but seldom received his approval. This friction was constant throughout his childhood and adolescence.8 One of Gacy's earliest childhood memories was of being beaten with a leather belt by his father at the age of four for accidentally disarranging car engine components his father had assembled.9 On another occasion, his father struck him across the head with a broomstick, rendering him unconscious.10 He was regularly belittled by his father and often compared unfavorably with his sisters, enduring disdainful accusations of being "dumb and stupid". Although Gacy regularly commented that he was "never good enough"11 in his father's eyes, in interviews after his arrest, he always vehemently denied he ever hated his father.12 When he was six years old, Gacy stole a toy truck from a neighborhood store. His mother made him walk back to the store, return the toy and apologize to the owners. His mother told his father, who beat Gacy with a belt as punishment. After this incident, Gacy's mother attempted to shield her son from his father's verbal and physical abuse,13 yet this only succeeded in Gacy earning accusations that he was a "sissy" and a "Mama's boy"14 who would "probably grow up queer".15 In 1949, Gacy's father was informed that his son and another boy had been caught sexually fondling a young girl.16 As a punishment, Gacy was whipped by his father with a razor strop. The same year,17 Gacy himself was ostensibly molested by a family friend,14 a contractor who would take Gacy for rides in his truck, then fondle him. Gacy never told his father about these incidents, afraid his father would blame him.18 Because of a heart condition, Gacy was ordered to avoid all sports at school.18 An average student with few friends, he was an occasional target for bullying by neighborhood children and classmates.19 He was known to assist the school truant officer and volunteer to run errands for teachers and neighbors.20 During the fourth grade, Gacy began to experience blackouts. He was occasionally hospitalized because of these seizures, and also in 1957 for a burst appendix.21 Gacy later estimated that he spent almost a year in the hospital for these episodes between the ages of 14 and 18, and attributed the decline in his grades to his time out of school. His father suspected the episodes were an effort to gain sympathy and attention; on one occasion, he openly accused his son of faking as the boy lay in a hospital bed.22 Although his mother, sisters, and few close friends themselves never doubted his illness, Gacy's medical condition was never conclusively diagnosed.23 One of Gacy's friends at school recalled several instances in which Gacy Sr. ridiculed or beat his son without provocation. On one occasion in 1957, he witnessed an incident in which Gacy's father began shouting at his son for no reason, then began hitting him.24 Gacy's mother attempted to intervene between her son and her husband. The friend recalled Gacy simply "put up his hands to defend himself", adding that he never struck his father back during these altercations.25 At the age of 18, Gacy became involved in politics, working as an assistant precinct captain for a Democratic Party candidate in his neighborhood. This decision earned more criticism from his father, who accused his son of being a "patsy".26 Gacy later speculated the decision may have been an attempt to seek the acceptance from others that he never received from his father.26 The same year Gacy became a Democratic Party candidate, his father bought him a car,27 with the title of the vehicle being in his father's name until Gacy had completed the monthly repayments. These repayments took several years to complete, and his father would confiscate the keys to the vehicle if Gacy did not do as his father said. On one occasion in 1962, Gacy bought an extra set of keys after his father confiscated the original set. In response, his father removed the distributor cap from the vehicle, withholding the component for three days. Gacy recalled that as a result of this incident, he felt "totally sick; drained".28 When his father replaced the distributor cap, Gacy left the family home and drove to Las Vegas, Nevada, where he found work within the ambulance service before he was transferred to work as a mortuary attendant. He worked in this role for three months before returning to Chicago.29 In his role as a mortuary attendant, Gacy slept in a cot behind the embalming room.30 In this role, he observed morticians embalming dead bodies and later confessed to the fact that, on one evening while alone, he had clambered into the coffin of a deceased teenage male,31 embracing and caressing the body before experiencing a sense of shock.32 The sense of shock prompted Gacy to call his mother the next day and ask whether his father would allow him to return home.33 His father agreed and the same day, Gacy drove back to live with his family in Chicago. Upon his return, despite the fact he had failed to graduate from high school, Gacy successfully enrolled in the Northwestern Business College,34 from which he graduated in 1963. Gacy subsequently took a management trainee position within the Nunn-Bush Shoe Company.35 In 1964, the shoe company transferred Gacy to Springfield to work as a salesman.29 He was eventually promoted to manager of his department. In March of that year, he became engaged to Marlynn Myers, a co-worker within the department he managed. After a nine-month courtship, the couple married in September 1964. Marlynn's father subsequently purchased three Kentucky Fried Chicken restaurants in Waterloo, Iowa, and Gacy and his wife moved to Waterloo so he could manage the restaurants, with the understanding that they would move into Marlynn's parents' home (which was vacated for the couple).36 During his courtship with Marlynn, Gacy joined the local Jaycees and became a tireless worker for the organization, being named Key Man for the organization in April 1964.37 The same year, Gacy had his second homosexual experience. According to Gacy, he acquiesced to this incident after one of his colleagues in the Springfield Jaycees plied him with drinks and invited him to spend the evening upon his sofa; the colleague then performed oral sex upon him while he was drunk.38 By 1965, Gacy had risen to the position of vice-president of the Springfield Jaycees.39 The same year, he was named as the third most outstanding Jaycee within the state of Illinois.40 Trivia * He was charged with 33 murders, but possibly killed more * He is infused with a snow leopard and a blue macaw * He's in love with Aston White and wants to kill him, but cant because he's a mew mew now * He dresses up as Pogo The Clown still * His mew form also resemble Pogo Gallery killer-clown-john-wayne-gacy.jpg John-Wayne-Gacy_grande.png john-wayne-gacy-10367544-1-raw.jpg 1507599267634.jpg HELP.png|John and Aston